Regina of the House Mills, first of her name, Queen of Fairy Tales
by Lady Detective
Summary: Life in the Mills household has been entirely uneventful, even with the addition of a certain Swan. But sometimes, Emma's choice of entertainment leads to some unexpected discussions. SQ one-shot fluff.


**A/N:** I wrote this as a drabble ages ago, but I thought if I did a little expanding it might be worthy to post. I hope you agree. The mildest of spoilers for the GoT series on HBO.

* * *

They had a routine.

Emma hadn't been living in the Mills mansion for very long—she and Regina hadn't even been together for very long, but they had a routine just the same.

Sunday nights, the family—the three of them, Emma, Regina, and Henry—would have dinner together (really as they did every night), and after cleaning up, they'd split off to different parts of the house. Henry would go up to his room to put the finishing touches on his homework. Emma would gather her own work that she had been avoiding all weekend to finish it in front of the television in the living room while her shows (the ones Henry wasn't yet allowed to watch) played in the background. And Regina would sit in her study, mostly reading, though on occasion doing the work she'd let slip when the week had been too busy (though Emma would often assert that even Evil Queens/Mayors felt like procrastinating every once in a while).

It—everything—worked for them.

Some might've found the repetition boring, the calmness too calm, especially considering the kind of circumstances their new lives had been born from, but the normalness of it all was exactly what they needed. Regina's desire for order and control, Emma's for permanence and place—the women fit into each other's lives much more easily than either would likely admit. But best of all was they were all together. A proper family.

Emma's programs would end, and she'd sneak away the paperwork she had ended up completely disregarding to be done frantically the next morning. She'd turn off the lights downstairs and double check the locks on the doors, marveling that she belonged in a home like this. Heading up, she'd stop in Henry's room to tell him to stop sneaking comics and actually go to bed. And that she loved him. She'd never get tired of saying that part.

But what came next was just as good. She'd go into her and Regina's room, where Regina would either just be finishing getting ready for bed or already sitting there, book in hand and some incredibly attractive reading glasses perched on the end of her nose.

Now, this was where their day truly had the tendency to deviate, and that was just as well.

Sometimes, Emma would go through her own evening routine before climbing into bed.

Sometimes, she couldn't resist tearing off those glasses and kissing Regina senseless.

Sometimes, Regina would pounce instead.

But this night in particular, Emma had been struck by a thought that just wouldn't leave her. So, seeing Regina supported by her pillows, focused intently on a turning page, Emma simply crawled across the mattress to sit by her, leaning up against the headboard and Regina's shoulder, peeking over to see what she might be reading.

Soon enough, Regina snapped her book shut and took off her glasses, waiting for the blonde to explain just what she wanted.

Emma leant back slightly as she turned to get a better look at the incredibly beautiful woman beside her. She brushed soft hair from where it had fallen over Regina's cheek before pausing a moment.

"Did you ever have any pet dragons?"

"What?" Regina had been preparing for any number of things that could come from her sometimes unpredictable lover, but this question hadn't even been on her radar.

"Dragons," Emma repeated sheepishly. "I mean, I know I had to kill that one in the library basement, but that was actually a person once, wasn't it."

Emma cringed—it had been a while since their last magical escapade, and it was certainly something to remember that she had killed someone while she was stuck in the form of a scaly, fire-breathing beast. Someone who had kind-of-sort-of been Regina's friend at one point or another. But she couldn't let that distract her. She had answers to find.

"But did you ever keep any of them in your castle? Like a pet or something?"

Regina sighed, more closely observing the blonde's features, screwed up in serious thought, and perhaps a little lingering guilt. They had talked about what it was like in the other world, many times, but generally their more thoughtful conversations on the subject had a little more lead in.

"No, Miss Swan," she replied with concerned confusion, placing her book to the side. "Magical creatures are not meant to be domesticated. I did not have any pet dragons."

"Oh," Emma murmured as she sank back into the pillow below her, staring at the intricate ceiling light in consideration.

Regina was even more confused. Emma was not usually one for quiet consideration. She lowered herself down as well, propping her head on her hand to keep a close eye on the blonde.

"You're still my Khaleesi though."

Regina raised a brow at Emma's words, but couldn't stop the edges of her mouth from turning up. "Khaleesi?"

"Yeah." Emma perked up a little, her eyes twinkling. "I—it's one of the characters from that show I watch, Game of Thrones?"

Seeing Regina hadn't made any effort to respond, Emma took her tacit approval to continue.

"She was sold into being a queen—but then she totally became a badass, and she can survive fire, and she hatched dragons. Khaleesi is her new people's word for queen, but—I don't know how to explain—it's cooler."

"How eloquent, my dear."

"Yeah, whatever," Emma blushed, scooting to face Regina.

"So," Regina posed, cutting off Emma's ability to respond more thoroughly, "What you're saying is that this fictional woman, who apparently keeps pet dragons, reminds you of me?"

"Well, hey, you were fictional yourself not too long ago," Emma replied, scoffing in mock offense, before she froze. With wide eyes, she scrambled to sit upright, staring Regina down. "Wait, does this mean Westeros is real?"

Regina chuckled, pulling herself up further to match. "Sorry, princess. Not that I'm aware of."

Emma's muscles relaxed with the news, and she once again leant against the headboard.

"That's actually kind of a relief. I mean, your world was plenty messed up, but…" She shook her head, physically dispelling thoughts of Red Weddings and zombified icemen to regain her focus.

"But anyway, yeah, she does remind me of you. I mean you didn't have dragons, and she doesn't really have magic, not the way you do, and maybe you have your moments that are a little more like Cersei—"

"Cersei? Who—"

"Not important." Emma decisively dismissed Regina's inquiry, knowing no good would come of explaining that one. Instead, she wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and pulled her close, staring deep into espresso eyes.

"I pledge myself to you, Khaleesi."

Regina did her very best to hide her smile as she snuggled into Emma's side.

"You and your banal shows," she teased.

"Whatever you say, Khaleesi, moon of my life." Emma shrugged and smiled, not bothering to protest, just happy to be holding her queen in her arms, however ignorant she may be.

"Hmm…" Regina smiled as well, enjoying curling a lock of golden hair around her finger.

"But I thought Daenerys Stormborn, of the House Targaryen, first of her name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men…was a blonde?"


End file.
